Peeta Mellark's diary in the arena
by Lolz2605
Summary: Hey guys, This is my first story so please be nice :) Its about Peeta Mellarks first day in the Hunger Games. I've written it from movie perspective as i havent got the books yet, christmas though ! Hope you enjoy ! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ... This is my first time writing on here, and as i am really obssesed with The Hunger Games ive decided to write a sort of diary of Peeta Mellark for the first day in the arena. Hope you guys like ! :)**

Day 1

The tube slowly started to move up, with me, the unlucky tribute from district 12 to compete in the 74th annual hunger games. I have no chance of winning. None. My only hope is sponsors. The tube finally reached the top, and the blinding light beamed around. My eyes finally adjusting to the brightness, i could finally see all the tributes. I glimsed Katniss eyeing up the bow and arrow in the Cornucopia, i give her a shake of the head, showing my disapproval. Thats not our game. The countdown finally on 10 seconds, and rapidly counting down. I start looking around, trying to find my quick escape. Theres the woods. My escape. 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GONG ! The games have began. I run straight to the woods like i promised Haymitch. I keep running for what seems like hours, until i come across a small lake. This is where i will set up base.

I find a quite large tree and decided to rest at the bottom. I then go to gather some water. It starts getting dark so i decided to retreat to my tree. Crack ! Snap ! Whats happening. Be quite Peeta, it could be a tribute.

"Well,Well,Well. District 12." The tall Cato from district 2 talks to me.

"Kill him Cato." His district partner cheers him on.

"District 12. We've been looking for you and fire girl. Now we have a proposal. You help us find fire girl. Or you die." He smirks a look, only a career would flash in a place like this. What's my choice? I have none. I take it or die.

"Agreed." I try to sound as bold as possible, but on the inside im screaming with fear.

"Well well, We have our self a new ally, you better not lead us a way from fire girl other wise you know what will happen." His district partner again backs him, putting her finger up to her neck and slicing it across as if it was a knife. I really need to find Katniss now. Not because i love her, but because if i don't find her i'm going to be in the sky soon. Real soon.

After a long walk through the wilderness a glimmering fire was in the near distance. Of course, them all being careers screamed with happiness that they're next victim would die in the hands of them. As we arrived at the fire, we found the young girl from district 8. I think shes only 13.

"Shes yours Glimmer." Cato gave her his huge sword, and an encouraging look. She glimced at the young girl and raised her sword. 8 gave out a scream, but soon after the cannon went of.

We decided to give up for the night. The hunt for Katniss would continue tomorrow. If i ever made it.

We set up back by the lake and may stay there for a few evenings. We got a fire started and soon after we were startled by the sudden loud playing of the anthem. 13 tributes in the sky. Not Katniss. Thank goodness.

**I wrote this based on the film just to tell you ! Hope you guys like, if i get some viewers and favourites i will write more ! Please comment,Favourite and like ... Thank you ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever! Well anyway here is the second chapter of Peeta's diary in the arena. I have read all the books like five times already but as the first one is based on the movie, I'm continuing with the rest of the chapters based on the movies. I would like to also give a huge thank you to Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful, MTK4FUN and BookwormGeekGirl for all encouraging me to do another chapter … THANKS! HAPPY READING!**

I wake up early morning, the suspicious face of Clove stares me in the face. I announce I had a nightmare to cover, but she just laughs. Everyone's awake within an hour anyway, anticipating the search for Katniss. My only chance of keeping her safe is leading her on a wild-goose chase, which if I'm found out I really will be in the sky.

"Where she go lover boy?" The loud voice of Cato startles me. I take a minute to respond, as if trying to find clues to not make it obvious I have no idea.

"This way" I point towards the woods.

"Better be 12" I assure them it is.

The long trek for my love begins. We start by going past the cornucopia to ensure she isn't there, she's not stupid and of course we don't find her. Then it's back into the heart of the woods.

After what seems eternity we decide to stop for a rest near a small lake. We sit for a couple of minutes before an orange glow interrupts our break. Is it a mutt already? No it can't be. But from the speculation of the others I'm assuming it's something rather bad. A massive fire!

We stay put knowing fires can only travel so far, by the looks of it, it's too far away to do us any damage. But the others I'm not so sure about.

Once the fire seems put we go of on another 'adventure'. That's when Marvel sees her.

"Look, look, she's over there, it's her, look, she's over there!"

Everyone goes crazy, it's like someone just won a life time supply of food.

I find myself running to catch up with the others who are already on top of Katniss. It won't be me in the sky soon, it will be her.

We find her climbing a tall tree.

"what you doing up there Katniss"

"Like that's going to help you!"

She remains silent. Like the day I threw her the bread. The look of starvation killed me, ate me from the inside out. I burnt it for her good, I knew she wouldn't survive.

The loud crack followed by a thump awakens me from the time I knew I was safe, knew I would live to see the next, knew I had a future.

"Ill get her" Glimmer impatiently loads the bow and aims the arrow at Katniss, I feel like stopping her but by the time I nearly say something it's airborne. The arrow misses her to my relief. I then realise that Cato tried climbing up to get her, but the branch snapped under his heavy career weight.

"Give it here" Another impatient voice shouts, it's Cato again. He snatches the bow and arrows of Glimmer and aims and fires at Katniss, but again like Glimmer, misses. Fail.

"Why don't you throw the sword?" Katniss beams down at her comeback. Everyone puts their heads down ashamed. Except me. Laughing on the inside. This is why I protected her. This is why I love her.

"Why don't we just wait her out, she has to come down at some point, it's that or starve to death" I say in a bold attempt to attract the attention of her. Saying that could just get her killed, it will make them want to kill her even more.

After a few exchanged looks, the boss says "Fine start a fire"

Everyone walks of, except me. I'm left staring at her face, straight in the eye, like the day we met. I miss how it was, when we were young, although I never talked to her, i was free, i was safe. I could love her at no expense of my own or hers, but now if I love her I will die, or her.

Bed time.

I can't sleep I just see the pain in Katniss' eyes from an injury, I'm assuming her leg as there is a huge red patch swelled and sore. I pray for medicine for her. And hope she's okay.

After all, I love her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Another very big thank you to MTK4FUN, who doesn't fail to review my chapters, and always says the best thing about my story! And of course Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful. **

Crash! Bang! BUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ

My legs act before my brain, I know something is wrong and put that into action by running the way everyone else is. It hits me what the noise was, wasps or bees. But when I'm stung its way more than a bee, it's one of the capitol genetically engineered ones. Tracker Jackers. This information hits me, it wasn't just another tribute. It was Katniss.

I'm running faster than ever knowing each sting will affect me more. It's not long before I'm seeing space lights, yellow patterns swirling around me and stars flashing. I'm at the lake brushing of all the Tracker Jackers submerged under the water and dive under to get the rest of. But then Cato gets up walking back in the direction we just came for, he's going to finish of Katniss. Again my legs act before my brain, I'm running to save her yet again, she probably won't even know. But I'm determined, I track past Cato without him seeing, he looks different, not sober. Like Haymitch. I reach her, she seems to be taking Glimmers bow. Her disfigured body and face lays motionless on the floor.

"RUN KATNISS, RUN, WHAT YOU DOING? RUN!"

She stumbles around but then I realise Cato is behind me, and clearly saw me telling her to run away. It's too long before I can raise my spear, his sword already cut deep into my leg. A sharp pain fills my body, especially my leg, he walks of leaving me for dead, but I can feel myself leaving reality. Blur feels my eyes and I know I'm gone.

Sorry bit of a short chapter, as Peeta is unconscious like Katniss. Hope you liked it, review, comment, like and favourite please! Would mean a lot


End file.
